mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Berryshine
Berry Punch is an Earth pony who appears in many episodes as a background pony. She has a plum colored coat and a mulberry shaded mane. Her cutie mark consists of a bunch of grapes and a strawberry. She is not named on the show, but she receives her name from merchandise. She shares her design with Cherry Berry.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Berry Punch is used in many instances as a background pony, and, along with Cherry Berry, Golden Harvest and Sweetie Drops, she watches Twilight Sparkle at her first arrival in Ponyville. Her first prominent appearance is when she whisks a little filly from her doorstep in Bridle Gossip for fear of Zecora, who has come into Ponyville. Berry appears on both the plant team and the animal team in Winter Wrap Up, even at the same time, and a Pegasus pony with her color scheme and cutie mark competes in the Running of the Leaves as contestant #6 in Fall Weather Friends. Berry Punch herself competes in the Running of the Leaves as contestant #88. She inspects some apples in Call of the Cutie, but gets scared off when Apple Bloom tries to force her to buy them; later in the episode, she drinks directly out of a punch bowl in Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera after checking to see if anyone is looking. Sabrina Alberghetti specifically chose Berry for the punch bowl scene due to her cutie mark, and had intended for her to burp after drinking out of the bowl. Berry, along with Sweetie Drops, tries to hound Fluttershy to Rarity's Carousel Boutique in Green Isn't Your Color, but both are disappointed when they find her gone. She is seen again in The Return of Harmony Part 2 where she sneezes from a pepper shaker, one of Discord's tricks. In Luna Eclipsed, she alternates between wearing a ghost sheet and a safari outfit, sometimes appearing twice in the same shot with each one of her wearing a different costume. Her safari outfit, a recolor of the one worn by Daring Do but with the pith helmet worn by Twilight Sparkle in Feeling Pinkie Keen, was added to the episode in order to fill out the crowd scenes and due to time constraints. Much like the rest of the village, Berry is quite frightened of Princess Luna, but by the end of the episode she and the rest of Ponyville get to know her better. In The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, during the song, Flim closes Berry's dropped jaw. In Hearts and Hooves Day, a way-too-lovestruck Big McIntosh inadvertently drags her house way off her property when Apple Bloom attempts to stop him from reaching Cheerilee by hitching him to it. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, she is seen walking through Canterlot at night, and in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, she makes multiple appearances in crowds. In The Crystal Empire - Part 2, she briefly appears with the Crystal Ponies in the audience of the Crystal Fair jousting match between Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy at the Crystal Empire. Sisterhooves Social Berry and "Piña Colada" take part in the Sisterhooves Social; they lose the first pie-eating contest, but win the main event. At the race, they wear matching white shirts, and appear briefly in the egg-carrying challenge, dropping their eggs while Rarity and Sweetie Belle pass them by. They take the lead in the final stretch of running course, and win the Sisterhooves Social. Despite taking part in the competition, Berry's character design and color scheme is also used for some of the ponies spectating. Appearances Times are approximate and taken from videos available online. Other depictions Comics Berry Punch appears on Friendship is Magic issue #4's Hot Topic cover and T-shirt and on Micro-series issue #2 page 19. Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell In chapter 8 of the book Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell, "Gilda's Got Game", Pinkie Pie leaves Twilight's cottage for "the housewarming party at Berry Punch's new place," singing "Oh, the bestest cottage is a warm one! A cottage that is filled with frieeends! So let's warm this house and fill it up with a party that never eeeends!" Merchandise The January 2012 mystery pack toy named Berryshine shares Berry Punch's coat and mane colors and cutie mark, but is a green-eyed unicorn, using the Rarity mold, instead of the cerise-eyed Earth pony as depicted in the show. According to the European mystery pack collector card, Berryshine "loves berries". The U.S. mystery pack collector card has a longer description and reads, "BERRYSHINE loves berries more than any pony!" Berry Punch, along with hosts of characters from the show, appears on the Comic Con 2011 and Season 2 posters. On the Comic Con 2011 poster, she is behind Mayor Mare, smiling beside Minuette. On the season two poster, she is between Minuette and Golden Harvest, smiling with her legs around them. Series 2 of Enterplay's trading cards includes a card featuring Berry Punch that is the source of her name. Her card is #37 and has a description that reads "Some ponies say she's a little overprotective of her loved ones, but hanging out with Berry Punch is always a good time! She sells a wide variety of drinks made from berries and other fruit, and thanks to her love for her own recipes, Berry frequently slurps down all the profits. She's very close to Minuette and likes to engage in a little friendly competition, like helping with the Running of the Leaves and winning the Sisterhooves Social!" The card lists her likes as "Cider! Cider! Cider! Cider!" and groups her with DJ Pon-3, "Piña Colada" and Minuette. Berry Punch appears on multiple WeLoveFine.com merchandise designs, always along with other characters from the show. Gallery See also *List of ponies * References